Discussing Amortentia
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: So it's a normal night in the dorm room, when Sirius pulls out a vial of Amortentia. What does everyone smell? Special appearance by Esmeralda Lupin! Rated "T" because I'm paranoid. One-Shot


"Hey Sirius, what's with the strange look?" James asked, yawning while sitting on his bed.

It was nearing Christmas in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Esmeralda had long since forgiven Sirius for what happened in the fifth year and now she sat at the edge of Remus's bed, with Remus next to her.

"Aw, nothin' Prongs. Just… do you remember our Potions lesson today?"

Esmeralda spoke up first, "You mean the one with Amortentia? Sirius, that's a sixth year lesson, we were just reviewing. _Don't_ tell me you don't understand it!"

Sirius laughed, "Oh, it's not that Esmeralda, it's just that Professor Slughorn said that you smell three or so things that are the most attractive to the smeller. I was thinking…"

"Oh Padfoot," Remus groaned, "Are you really about to suggest that we nick some and see what we smell?"

Padfoot smiled and took out a small dark vial, "Already did Moony! So, let's sniff it, huh? Unless you're all too afraid to say what you smell _out loud_."

After a few hurried and insistent "We aren't afraid!" being muttered, Sirius laughed and tossed the bottle to James. "Take a whiff, mate!"

James uncorked the bottle and inhaled deeply.

"I smell… Broomstick polish…" "Of course," Remus muttered to Esmeralda. "And I smell… my mum's hot cocoa… and Lily's perfume."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well wasn't that all obvious," everyone laughed, "How 'bout you Peter?"

James tossed the potion at Peter, who caught it and sniffed it.

"I smell… chocolate pudding, bacon and…" he goes pink.

"What is it Wormtail?" Sirius asks, an evil smile on his face.

"Cheese." Everyone started roaring with laughter.

Peter tosses it to Remus, who smells it lightly.

"I believe I smell hmm… fresh parchment, chocolate and… is that fresh flowers?" he took another breath, "Are they… chrysanthemums?"

Esmeralda smiled, "Oh, I normally conjure chrysanthemums and put them on you bedside in the Hospital Wing every month." Remus nodded, "Oh yeah, I remember them now. You like to grow them in the garden back at home. Your turn." He handed the vial to her.

She breathed in slowly, and as her mouth opened she turned a deep pink, "I smell chocolate too… and a newly opened book… actually surprised you didn't have that Remus…" "Get on with it Esmeralda!" James yelled impatiently.

Esmeralda, still blushing, mumbled something unintelligible. Remus's eyes went big and he said, "What, really?" Esmeralda gave him a hard glare.

Remus laughed as she grabbed one of his pillows, and tried to suffocate herself, falling back on his bed and swearing under her breath.

Remus leaned forward, "The third smell was that of Sirius' fur." While Sirius blushed the other two roared with laughter, until Esmeralda sat up and threw the pillow hard in James's face.

"Here you go Padfoot!" Esmeralda chucks the potion at Sirius very hard, and he catches it just in time. He scrunches up his nose and he exhales.

"I smell… Quidditch gloves… the ashes of a firework… and something that is a combination of lemons and… cherries. Wait… I know that smell…" Sirius blushes a deep crimson.

James's eyes widen, "What? But… I smell that right now and I can't smell the potion." The other three nod and start looking around to see what could be making the fruity smell.

Remus looks confused, "Yeah, it smells really strong… wait a second…" He turns to Esmeralda and his look turns to confusion, "It's coming from you!"

Sirius, who is still bright red, mutters, "Yeah, the lemon is the smell of her hair… cherry is her perfume…"

Everyone stared at him, and then the three boys turned to Esmeralda. She was blushing more too. She gets up, mutters "Bye guys," and leaves.

James and Peter start laughing again. "Nice one mate!" James jeers.

Remus nods at Sirius, "You aren't over her, are you." Sirius shrugged, "And neither is she evidently."

Peter laughs again, oblivious to their conversation, "And so ends our discussion of Amortentia," he sighs, "what trouble it is."

Sirius stands and dumps the potion into a trash can, "At least our dorm will smell nice for a few days."

"Yeah," James snickers, "_real_ nice. Our room shall smell of fine ladies, pardon Remus, but your cousin is _fine_, and it shall smell of various chocolates. Yep, that's a nice change."

And indeed, for the rest of the year, that one dorm smelled fabulous to anyone in it. Nobody could explain it, until on the last day a House Elf found the potion in the trash can, and Slughorn awarded them five house points, because they had the best smelling dorm.

...

**AN: So, yeah, Remus smells parchment like Hermione and Severus! Weird... What do you think? Every smell believable? Or should I rewrite it...? Any thoughts? Please Review! (I was going to have James say something like "The smell of mischief" but eh, I don't know.)**


End file.
